


Nine Lives

by Unoriginal



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, M/M, Nine Lives, eren/levi - Freeform, ereri, levi/eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal/pseuds/Unoriginal
Summary: "A cat has nine lives.for three he plays,for three he strays,for the last three, he stays."
    NINE LIVES.
- » Disclaimer « -
     -I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin(Attack on Titan) characters! The rightful owner who owns the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin is Hajime Isayama!
     -The short story/comic (Nine Lives) is owned by Akimiya Jun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin(Attack on Titan) characters! The rightful owner who owns the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin is Hajime Isayama!
> 
> WARNING - This story will contain fluff, fault words, and more fluff. Probably, possibly some cringe moments, AND (possibly) MORE FLUFF. This is all a possibility. I don't know how the story will go and improve.
> 
> The short story/comic(Nine Lives) is owned by Akimiya Jun.

**— Prologue —**

 

"A cat has nine lives.  
  for three he plays,  
  for three he strays,  
  for the last three, he stays."

    **NINE** **LIVES**


	2. First Life - Tiger

****At first, I was a tiger. Freely roaming the prairie.


	3. Second Life – Leopard

In my second life, I was a leopard. Living high in the alps.


	4. Third Life – Lion

During my third life, I was a lion. Preforming for circus crowds. Subject to my trainers whip.


	5. Fourth Life – Drowned

My fourth life however, ended before it began. Our cries drowned along with our bodies.


	6. Fifth Life – Pre-Maturely

My fifth life also ended pre-maturely. Underneath a truck during a bitter winter.


	7. Sixth Life – Alley

My sixth life was spent in an alley.


	8. Seventh Life – Beauty

On my seventh life, I was suddenly a creature of beauty. A possession to be groomed; a prize on display.


	9. Eighth Life – Adopted

I wasn't lucky on my eighth life however. I found myself in a dark room, amongst others whom deemed unwanted.

"Oh...!"

A person with brown hair came up to the cell I was currently in. They started to reach out their hand.

"You sure are cute, aren't you?"

I was at a unfamiliar place that I never been to. I was in a box, lifted up the air. I heard something I front of me, seeing that the door was open.

"Welcome to your new home!"


	10. Thank you

"Your so dirty! I understand that you clean yourself, but if you take a bath that'll make you cleaner."

I was hostile at first, since I couldn't have known your intentions. But gradually, I came to tolerate you, and I began to understand...

_Thank you._

"Come here!"

You, who taught me the meaning of 'Home'.

"Are you hungry?"

You, who never asked for anything in return.

I can only thank you.

In my final moments, as the last of my strength left my body and I closed my eyes in your arms...

I made a wish...

That I could be by your side once again...

That is, if you could allow it. I will give my last life to you as well.

I wish to be by your side once again...

 _ **Eren**_.


	11. New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student has arrived!

_"Hello! My name is Eren Jaeger."_

All the students stared at the green-eyed brunette. All except one. That one student is Levi. Levi Ackerman. He was staring out the window, ignoring the surroundings around him.

He didn't notice the new student come and sit next to him. Class went to take notes for the upcoming tests. Of course, Eren was already taught this; he could probably pass this test like no other. Eren still took notes anyway, but later on he dropped his pencil. He was quite bashful as he looked where his pencil have landed.

"Uh-uh—excuse me s-sir... Can you please hand me my pencil?" The timid brunette asked.

Levi, still ignoring his surroundings was merely focused outside the window. "E-excuse me sir—," Eren got interrupted.

"What is it that you need brat?" Levi said, _still_ looking outside the window.

"Can you please hand me my pencil please?" Eren didn't stutter this time and he was quite surprised at himself. The raven-haired reached down to grab Eren's pencil. As Levi got Eren's pencil, he met unusual, yet familiar eyes. He'd never seen them before. Never in his life time.

Of course he knew that green eyes were somewhat rare in the human race. Levi seemed he've had seen green eyes before. "Have I seen you before?" Levi asked.

"I don't think so..." Eren replied while Levi handed Eren his pencil and continued to stare out the window. Well the truth is... He wasn't actually staring outside the window, looking at the surroundings out there. There was actually dirt on the outside of the window. It was been bothering him; he tried to ignore it, but he couldn't.

"Thank you for getting my pencil." Levi nodded and finally came to look forward. He got his pencil and started to take notes for the presently test. Reaching to the end of class, they've gotten exit tickets. _(A way to end class to provide what the student had learn during class by answering a question at the end of the class period)._

The class started to copy the question that was on the board and answered it. The class that they were in was science. Teacher? Well it's Mr. Zoe. His daughter was in his class, already done with her exit ticket. Hands behind her head, relaxing, and listening to the quietude.

Everyone was absolutely calm, quiet, finishing doing their work. They were all basically those three that were listed because let's just say... Mr. Zoe is strict. He's even strict to his own daughter, Hanji Zoe. Yet, she didn't get scolded at because one: she outsmarts the class, two: she completes her work every time it's due, but gets it done early, and lastly, three: she had good grades in her current class.

Yeah she'd get called names for being smart as hell, but she'd just simply ignore their remark. But, she didn't ignore her short friend when he'd call her names. Her short friend was almost the shortest, but there was already someone that took the spot of being the shortest one of the whole entire class or rather the entire school. Historia or she'd rather be called Krista rather than her real name. Krista was actually the shortest one out of the whole class standing at the height of 145cm or rather 4'9 feet.

No-one in particular in school was shorter than that certain height. Many absolutely adored her for her stature, looks, and lastly; personality. Those _many_ were boys: teenage boys of course and one female—or probably a couple.

But let's get back to the story, shall we?

The bell rang, echoing through the class into everyone's ears. They all got up but quickly got yelled at. "Sit down and stay silent until I tell you that you can go!" Their teacher yelled. All the students remained silent and sat quietly waiting to be released. "Alright, you can go." All students rushed out the room, bumping shoulder to shoulder.

Eren walked down the hallways looking down at his schedule—or timetable if that's what you want to call it. He walked down slowly. Many rushed to their classrooms until the bell rang, but the bell wasn't going to ring until a minute passed. Eren looked at the classroom numbers and looked down at his next destination to his next classroom. He looked up and down once more and that was his stopping point.

He stepped in the classroom only meeting unfamiliar faces and a childhood friend of his and the first person he met and talked to when he first entered the school and class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – December 17th, 2016.  
> Sorry for the short chapters, but the chapters this time are going to be longer than the rest. But I hope you enjoyed that's if I'm going to get anyone to notice the story.


	12. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A old friend that goes to the same school as Eren

Students turned around in their seats, looking at the timid brunette. Eren looked around catching unfamiliar faces, there was a few he known from his past schools when he was younger. But he saw a very familiar face and blue-like eyes. Eren grinned in the inside while in the outside he looked impassive.

"Are you the new student?" The teacher asked. Eren nodded while the teacher was looking around to assign Eren to a seat. "Armin," she said.

"Yes?"

"Please raise your hand so that— what's your name?" The teacher whispered towards Eren.

"Eren. Eren Jaeger." Eren said in a quiet tone.

"Ah I see," she whispered and continued in a voice that every student can hear. "Armin please raise your hand so that Eren can sit in the empty desk next to you." Armin raised his hand and Eren sat next to him. Armin turned his head and smiled at Eren.

"It's nice to see you again Eren," Armin said.

"It's nice to see you to Armin."

"Hph, I see that you two already know each other." The teacher appeared in front of the two. She was casually walking around to see if anyone was working or messing around. "That's a brilliant sign! It's brilliant because at least Eren already knows a student that goes to school here and goes in my class! Armin, when you ever get the chance, can you show Eren around school? I don't think the office aids, or something, someone related to that showed him. Am I not wrong?"

"You're not wrong ma'am." Eren said.

"Armin will you do it?" Armin smiled and agreed.

"Alright class, get to work!" The teacher yelled. There was some few conversations here and there and some note passing. But the nots weren't all about Eren being the new student and all. There was only one note about Eren and the rest was either about crushes, rumors, just some random things, drawings, and the rest is history. The teacher did accept this however, but there mustn't be any negative notes, drawings that may be inappropriate.

If the students are caught, you all ready know what happens. If not, then they'll either get detention, suspended, or expelled if it was really, very inappropriate.

Or they'll get scolded to not do that again by higher-ups or get their parents called.

Eren seemed to know the rules of the school. It was strict, but it was somehow easy to get grades. Or if you're just easy to get the teachers that doesn't give too much work, and gives an easy grade. It usually depends on what teacher you get. Some are lucky; some aren't, while others are miserable.

But Eren did hope he got all the good teachers and not the ones that make people fail. Eren pulled out his schedule and looked at all the periods he had.

**1st Hour: Science: Zoe, Rick  
2nd Hour: Algebra: Murphy, Elizabeth  
3rd Hour: English: Bachelor, Vanessa  
4th Hour: Physical Education: Shadis, Keith  
5th Hour: French: Hernandez, Alex  
6th Hour: History: Fujioka, Hinata  
7th Hour: Art: Donata, Neji**

Eren didn't know who who was strict, nice, or chill but he had to wait and find out later on. Class was ending in five minutes. "Armin! Can you show Eren around? I'll write you an excuse if you're late." Mrs. Murphy said. What answer can Armin have anyway? He already agreed to show Eren around and so he and Eren got up from their seats.

The two already had their stuff ready and went in the halls while Armin showed Eren around. They both were grateful to see each other once again. "...and the principals are Mr. Corey and Mr. Cox— well, he's the Vice Principal," Armin said.

Eren hummed although he didn't really care but he did have to respect those that are older and referring to 'respect your elders'. So he had to respect all except to those who are acting like an asshole or is one to him. And of course respect those that he doesn't know to make a great first appearance or something relatable like that.

"The student council president is of course Levi Ackerman." Armin continued. "He's one of the reason why the inside of school is so clean because of the end of the day in the last thirty to fifteen minutes of school, all the students gather up, get clean supplies, and you know what happens next."

"Clean?" Eren said. Armin nodded and walked ahead in the hallways heading to Eren's next—current period.

"Already, here's your next hour. I'll see you later on today!" Armin turned around and started to head to the schools library. What Armin liked about it was the books was not damaged, but there'll be a torn up pages and a few dents or more on the outer book covers. Eren entered his class which was now Language Arts and he saw the first boy that he communicated with.

Levi goddamn Ackerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – April 26th, 2017  
> I am VERY sorry for a late update. I haven't touched this book since 2016. Reason being is because I have an addiction towards this video game called Overwatch. It's pretty fun I have to say. I'll again try to update as soon as possible since end of the year tests are over and that was an pain in the ass. I also have these notes that were due since March and this project that other schools in the district that I'm in and the whole grade that I'm in has to do and I guess you can say that it's a pretty huge grade? Yeah, but again I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	13. A First Assignment Already?

Eren remembered what he and Armin were talking about when they were both walking in the halls while Armin was showing him around school grounds. He was currently in his third period, Language Arts and his teacher was Mrs. Bachelor. He looked around the classroom once again and saw that one raven-haired that had that one style which was an undercut and that person was the first talked to when he came to his new school. Eren wasn't the one to check people out, but he was most likely staring at Levi.

He didn't notice a teacher come in front of him and started coughing to get his attention, even though many students can tell it was fake. "Ehem, are you the new student?" Mrs. Bachelor asked. Eren quickly got out of his trance and nodded to the teacher that was now looking straight at him. "Alright you'll sit in that seat," she pointed to the seat that was across the boy the Eren was staring at. But it wasn't just across from a feet or two but more like a person that is from the end while the other is from the other end.

Eren walked to the seat he was he assigned to while many eyes were on him. _Are these people that noisy?_ Eren asked himself. But of course only one was paying attention to himself and himself alone. Levi wasn't the one to go into people's other business unless there was a reason for him to do so.

"Already class. In the next week you guys are going to do debates." Their teacher began. While she said this most of the students groaned out loud. They too did a debate when they were in junior high(middle school). They did a debate when it was their last grade in the school they went to.

Reason why most of the students cried out loud is because firstly, they had to do some research to a specific person or thing. Next they'll have to brainstorm, organize their papers that they've written on. Thirdly, they'll have to write an essay on a sheet of paper. Fourthly, they'll have to type out the essay they've written copying word for word, sentence to sentence, and so on and they can also add more stuff to their assignment if there's any mistakes they've written such as correct grammar, correct spellings, and so forth. Lastly, they get to find out who their opponent is.

One of the opponents have to win or lose, there's no draw in between. If one wins, then they have to go against another opponent. When they do, they have to research on that person or thing. It repeats until it's the final round. This can last a few days or weeks.

Eren never done a debate in his years of going to school. But this year he'll experience that. And he'll experience what the teens went through. _I wonder that they went through though_ , Eren thought.

"Stop your whining!" Mrs. Bachelor yelled. Eren can already tell she was going to be a pain in the ass like his old substitutes that would replace his teachers for a day, two, or more. The substitutes that Eren had were old so of course it's most likely they're going to be rude to the younger generation. But they _were_ old.

But of course the students _had_ to respect the elders no matter what. _'respect your elders'_ , many would say. It was a pain. They suffered for a few days and even some suffered more by getting send to the office or getting their parents called. Or maybe both which were both awful.

"By next week you'll get your persons that you're going to have to research. Most of these people are already dead. So I hope there's no questions on whether they're alive or not, even the ones that have died recently in the 21st century." Mrs. Bachelor said. Everyone was groaning in the inside. They didn't want to go through this horror again in their last years of school.

Class seemed to last forever even though this was just the beginning of Language Arts. Mrs. Bachelor rambled about the upcoming debate and most students died in the inside and they've soon began to somewhat not care anymore. They then drifted into their own minds, daydreaming, not listing to their own teacher anymore. After the teacher talked about debates she began to teach her class a new lesson. A lesson that isn't quite new but is going to be reviewed, and that topic is about: essays.

The correct way to write an essay. She brought up this topic to make her students more proficient at writing essays and, or anything that can be used in a argument.

Eren listened to all the information that he can gather and put them into notes but as shorter sentences than his teacher was blabbing all about, but in more of a long difficult sentence. Students sighed and was relieved that class was finally over. Most people would say that Mrs. Bachelor's class was one of the most boring classes of them all! Eren grabbed his stuff and left class and headed for his next destination.

Physical Education. Who knows if some people he knew were in his next class? He couldn't believe that he gotten his first big assignment already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – July 27th, 2017  
>  Hello and sorry for the late chapter! I guess I can't keep my words as I say "Soon as possible" on my last note eh? Well video games are essentially apart of my life and was since I was little. Apparently my internet connection has gone very shitty this summer and decided to just catch up on shows and hopefully update this story while school comes around and get some inspiration from that. This is going to be my first year in high school so wish me luck!


	14. Research

A week has passed and Eren was in a class that he was already taking a major disliking to. At first he thought it was going to be simple but it was apparently challenging. People who weren't in Mrs. Bachelors were lucky. People who are in her class are considered _very_ unlucky because the classroom was just plain. Nothing seemed fun to look at; plain walls, no conversations, the class pretty much was like a boring hospital room.

Let's just say the atmosphere was pretty much impassive—or in other words: dead.

Eren almost falls asleep in the classroom. There was nothing entertaining or anything interesting but just his teachers voice speaking into everyone's ears in a boring monotone voice about Language Art lessons and topics. Just until she yelled when class was over before ten to fifteen minutes. "Everyone listen up!" Students immediately turned their heads forward to face their one and only terrifying, yet boring hell of a teacher. "A week has passed and as of now you're all going to go research the persons that you've picked to research! You only have fifteen minutes left, so make it fast!"

Eren remembered the person he picked. Born in June 27th, 1880 and died on June 1st, 1968. She was both blind and deaf and was the first to get a Bachelors of Arts degree.

Helen Keller.

She was a random person that Eren had picked in history and his time was limited because other students had to also pick their persons. No more than one student can pick the same person but if there was another student that's in a different hour, it's an accept-ion. Many people wanted a president, or a woman who can do what man could such as Sacagawea; a woman that helped Lewis and Clark explore the Louisiana Territory in the 17th century, starting in North Dakota to the Pacific Ocean and back while pregnant and later on giving birth along the way while assisting the two explorers, or someone that changed the world dramatically over the years and inspired those that can't reach their dreams and/or do the impossible experiences that other people say they couldn't.

"You may get out a sheet of paper, a pen or pencil, and some device you can research your persons on," Mrs. Bachelor said. Most people roared of excitement! Later they calmed down and went on their social media apps while others went to do actual research to achieve a good grade. But there was a slight problem.

Eren didn't exactly have a device he can even do some research on. He was too skeptical that people would share to do some research. He wondered if he can just do this at home since he did have a computer, a laptop and most of the things he had except for a phone. He asked his mother a couple of times but he would get reminded of all the phones he dropped. They were either cracked, won't turn on but needed some fixing, or it was permanently broken; not being able to turn on again.

 _Ever_.

If he were to get a phone it would probably be those old ones that no one would ever want and most likely would make jokes about your flip phone. He definitely did not want those and most people find that boring(?).

Eren walked up to his teacher, "Miss, is it alright if I do the research at home rather than just doing it here? You see i don't exactly have a phone or some device that I can research on the person I'm supposed to research on." He mumbled enough for his teacher to hear. Mrs. Bachelor shook her head.

"I'd love to but, I want to see everyone working on their assignment. Why won't you ask one of your classmates for you to share a phone or something?" Eren looked down, playing with his hands as he looked up and looked around the classroom. Everyone was way into their phones as if their eyes were completely glued on to it. But there was one that just seemed completely normal and didn't have people looking into the same device. "What about him?" The teacher said.

"I-I don—," Eren stuttered, but was cut off.

"Levi! Can you let Mr. Jaeger over here let you barrow your phone?" She yelled. Everyone gotten quiet and started at the two in front of the middle of the classroom. Others looked back and forth between Levi and Eren. Eren's eyes widened and looked down while Mrs. Bachelor was smiling hands on her hips as if she answered a correct question to the class as if she were a student herself.

Levi sighed and nodded. Mrs. Bachelor lightly pushed Eren to Levi's direction while the class was staring at him walking to Levi's desk. While Eren had gotten to his destination, the class slowly began to work again or just staring at their phones. "So, what person are you working on?" Levi asked.

Just as Eren was about to answer, the bell rang. _That was a whole fifteen minutes? It seemed as if it lasted forever!_ , Eren thought as he rushed to get his bag from his seat. He went to his next class which was gym.

As he arrived, he saw students go into the restrooms or where the lockers are located. He went to the boys locker and quickly looked down to not see any boys shirtless or see anyone in their underwear. If so, they'll probably think that Jaeger is a pervert and is gay.

Eren went to the spot that he usually went to, so that he can be isolated from the others. He changed out of his school uniform and put on some clothing that is more flexible. Not narrating about yoga pants, leggings, or anything tight to fit him, that'll just be awkward. Mostly if you're a boy, no?

Unless if you're very fabulous then that's an exception...?

Eren was done changing and began to walk out with different shoes which he was told to where which were tennis shoes. Reason why he was told to do so is because the gym teacher didn't want to damage the surface of the court and get it dirty with outside substances that can be difficult to remove.

Eren was holding his pair of shoes when walking out of the lockers. He looked up and saw a six pack that is starting to show. He quickly took a peek to whom it belonged to and it was his classmate with raven hair and an undercut. He again looked down and pink started to flourish on cheeks.

Finally walked out of the lockers, Eren took a deep breath as he tried to erase what he saw that was now implanted on to his brain as he walked down to sit to his new found friend, Reiner Braun. "Why is your face pink?" The jock asked. Eren shook his head as if he didn't want to talk about it. Even if he did start a conversation of what he saw, it would just be awkward.

People walked out of the restrooms and lockers and went to their positions in the gym. Every person was ordered from A to Z in last names. The gym teacher, Mr. Shadis came out into the open. He ordered the students in the gym to run five laps around the basketball court and try not to pass the line that makes the court itself. After that, the one chosen to lead the stretches was Levi.

He first bent down, touching his toes. Second: he crossed his right leg over his left and did the opposite. Third: he sat down leaned forward when both of his legs were stretched out; again touching his toes. As he was doing these exercises, the people in the gym followed his lead, counting down from twenty seconds.

After all their exercises, Mr. Shadis explained that they were going to do for the hour. Many of the boys were pumped and as for the girls... not so many.

Eren was fine with the Sport. He was told to grab a basketball out of a cart that Mr. Shadis usually had his balls at. The teams were simple. Boys vs. Girls. Though it was completely obvious who was going to win.

At the end of the hour. Some drenched in sweat while the others were starting to. Eren went to the lockers, changed and hurriedly got out of his 4th period and headed to lunch. He had hoped the day would end sooner. He sat with Armin and a few of Armin's friends. At least he wasn't alone when at school and at least knew someone that went to the school he was completely unfamiliar with.

A few more hours passed and he was now home. "Guten Tag!" His father greeted him. Eren nodded and went to his room to start researching. He went to his computer and started googling the person he was supposedly supposed to research. This lasted for an hour or two, going on any websites except Wikipedia, that may have false information and anyone can edit it.

Eren had a page full of notes of Helen Keller; what she did in the past, how did she grow up as a child, how did she help those in need that are the same as her condition, etc.

When he decided to take a break, it was already time for dinner. His mother called for him down stairs and his father already sat at the table with a news paper in hand. As they ate, they all spoke in their mother language, enjoying the dinner that Eren's mother cooked.

Carla: Eren's mother told Eren to get ready for bed for a new day of school. Eren nodded, "Gute Nacht." He said as his parents responded back with the same words.

He did his bed routine and as he got in bed, he thought of the time he saw Levi shirtless. He tried to brush the thought away, but unfortunately, he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – August 16, 2017  
> FINALLY I DID A LONG CHAPTER (in my opinion of course.) I am now taking German and hopefully I will add more dialogue into the story once I know the language. But as of now I only know a few words.  
> ➺ Skabbz


	15. Writing and Typing

Eren had got up from his slumber. His notes remained on his desk next to his computer, along his school supplies. It was that time where he should get ready for school. He did his morning routine and went down to eat some breakfast. A smell of eggs, bacon, and other foods he was familiar with, the aroma of those smells went to his nose. "Guten morgen!" He said to his mother with joy.

"Mikasa is going to be coming to school here. Same school as you are." Carla said in an accent. The Jaeger Family would sometimes speak in German and English in their house hold in order to not forget the language they spoke. The boy smiled with delight. "But she won't be living with us. She'll be living with a Kusine of hers." Eren muttered an 'o'.

"When is she coming?"

"Ah, in a week or so." Carla checked her smart phone and checked the time. "School starts in fifteen minutes. You are going to be late." Eren quickly chowed down on his breakfast and went to his room. He grabbed his notes, his school supplies and his laptop and shoved it in his backpack except for his laptop. He grabbed his case for his laptop and ran to his mother.

"Is it okay for me to bring my laptop? There's an assignment that I have to do and I don't want to share a phone or something with a random person." Carla nodded. Eren rushed out the door and waved a goodbye to his mother. He ran and ran till he got to his school. He looked up the sky and mumbled, "Mein god."

Eren was panting and he checked the time that was outside the school building. _Three minutes left_ , he thought. He now took it slow while his hard breathing decreased. He walked to his science class and entered the class. "Wow Eren! You looked so pooped. What happened?" A classmate of his asked named Hanji.

"I ran." As he answered, the bell rang.

"At least you aren't late."

"True." He sat down on his desk while Mr. Zoe went to talk about the test that is now getting passed. Everyone knew who was going to pass this test. The science-freak herself already received her test and already answered the first few questions. Class remained quiet.

Some actually did the test while there were some where they tried, slacked off, or just did nothing at all. This lasted for about the entire period. When the bell rang, everyone remained in their seats. "You may go," Mr. Zoe said,"return your papers before you leave." They walked up to their teachers desk and put their papers on his desk and walked out.

The next class was pretty normal. Well almost normal.

The teacher was squealing. She apparently found two people to put together as if they were in a relationship. People that live on the internet and think of themselves as if they had no life called it shipping. The more ships you had, the bigger the armada you had. The bigger the armada you had, more men can sink ships that had a cannon or cannons.

But it would depend on the situation. 'Ships' would usually depend on whom created the series. Author, producer, director, are all capable of letting things becoming official in the things they created. So ships can have a canon while others may not because that certain ship just got blasted with that cannons projectiles.

There was one person Mrs. Murphy shipped while the other was elsewhere. Why was she squealing though? Well apparently she is friends with another teacher. That teacher is Mrs. Bachelor. They are best friends, close enough to tell each other deep secrets and what happened during their day at their work. Apparently Mrs. Bachelor too ships these two students. Both of these students where in her class.

She told the two names of the two men.

Mrs. Murphy had a straight face because she thought the two were opposite genders, but apparently they were the same. Things had gotten spicier it seems.

Eren looked at his teacher. Students in Algebra at the moment thought it was pretty weird for a teacher that seemed so mature to make inhuman noises. He quickly sat in his seat, next to Armin and the bell rang. While it did, Mrs. Murphy cleared her throat and started with a lesson.

After that, class was normal until it was time for the next period. This time, Eren had to write on a piece of paper of what he wrote and turn it into drafts of paragraphs. After that he would have to type on his laptop. He sat in his desk while he took a glance at Levi. His appearance was perfect.

Perfect enough to be a model, perfect to seduce woman, hell probably even men! He was that one perfect human being to do the things that people would work hard for. While for him, he'll probably barley be trying to do so.

Inhuman sounds interrupted his stare. "Ah sorry class!" Mrs. Bachelor said. "You may get out your things for your assignment." She didn't even need to say what her students need to get out. Eren had a boost of confidence and got out his laptop and his notes. He wrote on a piece of paper which lasted about half of class, minding his own business. He wrote in a sloppy hand writing so that he can get the writing part over with and get on with typing.

After he was done writing, he quickly signed into his laptop and started typing inhumanly. He was the loudest one in class. Everyone was quiet while one student who had an appearance of a horse secretly recorded him. Jean recorded him just to embarrass him on social media. The typing had stopped just so that Eren could rest his fingers.

Most of the his classmates were amazed of what he was capable of doing. After about a minute he began typing again. Some stared in awe as they watched his fingers type, went from one letter to another in a fast pace. One even began to record just to make a joke. They title it, ** _"Wonder what can these fingers do? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"_**

Jean was just about done recording. About ten to twenty minutes, Eren was already done typing. He went over his paragraphs of his argument and check to see if there was any mistakes of spelling and grammar. He stretched his hands and played a few games just to take a break.

Class was about to end in about seven minutes. "Jean!" His teacher yelled. Jean got up from his seat. She smiled with her eyes closed and she stuck out her index finger, making Jean to come near her. "Can you please delete that video you've posted please?." She asked. Jean now felt scared because he felt a dark aura near him while his teachers eyes were glaring at him,"I don't want any harassment and bullying in my class. If you don't want your phone to be taken away, I suggest you do it now."

Mrs. Murphy only said in a distance only Jean and a few others that had good ears can hear. "Told you not to do it." His freckled friend said. Jean only clicked his tongue and put his head down on his desk.

"So you're working on Helen Keller?" Eren jumped at a voice behind him and turned around to meet grey eyes. "Seriously though. Do I know you from somewhere?" Eren shrugged.

Levi stared deeply into Eren's eyes. Turquoise on the out parts of his iris until yellow/gold with a tint of gray hits his middle part of his iris to his pupil.

"Beautiful..." He whispered.


	16. Love Sick

Eren couldn't sleep. It's been hours since his English. He ran into Levi a couple times during school. He couldn't look at Levi in the face nor his eyes.

When he was called beautiful his teacher literally ran out of the class room and screamed. Which caused disturbances in classroom in the halls. She later apologized to her students and her fellow friends that are teachers.

It was two in the morning and Eren was very worried. He couldn't sleep and most likely will not sleep. He only thing—or person on his mind was Levi. He began to question himself of his sexuality.

Was he straight, bisexual, or even gay?

The answer was unknown to him.

The only people that called him beautiful, handsome, pretty; were those that wanted to make him feel like a better person or/and wanted for him to make himself appreciate what he has to boost his self esteem so he wouldn't think so negative about himself. Those people were all the same while others probably had some meaning.

But Levi was different from the others. He said it without thinking, staring into Eren's eyes and didn't talk about a conversation about your appearance.

Eren was glad for that. But because of what happened earlier, he couldn't sleep. He blamed Levi for that. He had this feeling in his chest he had felt before, but this one was stronger. He had crushes before, but they didn't exactly give a feeling as to where you would clutch your chest or look at them a couple of times a day without the crush noticing. Even when they passed, he didn't give off a vibe as to where he would think about them for the whole day.

A meme popped up in Eren's mind. Will Smith wearing a black suit with dress shoes with a white a while back ground was in a stance as if he was going to show something. "NOBODY'S PERFECT" were the captions. He imagined Will Smith pointing at Levi as if he was perfect.

He is perfect in Eren's point of view though.

His appearance was perfect. But the thing was unknown was his personality. By how they both communicated he could tell he was a nice guy. If he known him better there was a chance where he can be with him everyday. Or at least he thought.

As the thoughts came by, it was already three. He got his phone and played some soothing music so it would make him fall asleep faster. He even searched up on how he can go to sleep. There was probably a few articles as to where the person reading the article would had to blink very fast in order for their eyes to feel heavy.

He tried that. And at last, sleep fell.

Hours passed and nothing rang to wake him up. Not even his parents. Eyes opened up and Eren had a bed head with saliva connecting to his pillow from his mouth. Checking the time, he panicked.

It was eleven.

Eren rushed to the kitchen to see his parents already eating. "Guten morgen Eren!" They greeted him. Eren was confused. Were they going to scold him for being late for school or even missing it perhaps?

"You're not going to yell at me for being late?"

"Being late for what?"

"School..." he mumbled.

"Ah, heute ist Samstag!" His father said. Eren then calmed down. He must've been thinking too much about his new crush and forgot about the weekend. He sighed. He walked back to his room.

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" Carla yelled.

"Nein!" Eren yelled back. He collapsed on his bed and sighed. It was only going to be a few days until he goes to school again. When that comes he'll be seeing Levi again and again, everyday.

In honesty. Eren missed him. He wanted to get to know the man more and even possibly get close to him. Screaming in a pillow was muffled. He stared at his white plain ceiling.

Scenarios were already being imagined that would most likely not happen and will never happen in Eren's perspective. Being in a relationship, dating, being married, and even possibly having kids. Just the thought of having kids made him blush as to what couples had to go through. At last, even imagining of having a family of his own with Levi made him squeak and squirm with red on his cheeks.

'Am I really in love?' Eren questioned himself. 'Soulmates probably?' In the years that he has lived, he never thought like this before. Even just imagining Levi's face made his heart beat faster. "Forget it..." He just went to do something to make him forget what he was feeling.

He went to watch some YouTube videos but that didn't do the trick. It made him feel even more worse. Couples were the thumbnails and videos that had to do with relationships. Domics had videos about relationships even Superwoman.

Eren screamed in his pillow to the point where he had to lightly bang his head on his wall.

"Eren are you okay?" Carla opened his door. Eren shook his head.

"I'm fine." As the mother left, he imagined more scenarios in his head. He chuckled, "As if."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – September, 22nd, 2017.  
> The conversations with the Jaegers are soon going to be translated to German in the future. I want to avoid using google translate to not make any mistakes in the language itself.


	17. Debate

It was the day where Eren had to stand in front of his class to debate whether his opponents person or his did better in helping the world become a better place. It was now the beginning of a new week. A week of going to school, learning new topics that may or may not be useful in adulthood. While the things that would be very useful won't be taught and will be required in life.

It's been a month, two weeks, since school started and it's been three-to-four weeks since Eren started school. There'll be an event coming that happens every year in high school. Homecoming.

But that's for another chapter to come.

It was eight in the morning. He was late. Grisha bursted in his room, hearing light snores from the middle of the room, where the bed was. He yelled at his son, "Wach auf! Es acht morgen!" Eren jumped at this sudden random outburst and looked at his father whom was now standing in front of him.

"Welder Tag ist heute?"

"Heute ist Montag." Eren got up, gathered his clothes which were scattered on the floor in his closet. Grisha walked out of the room. Eren quickly got ready as he could and ruffled his hair with his hands to get rid of his bed head. Shoes were by the door and hands grabbed them and went out the room.

He didn't have time to eat breakfast. Carla didn't make breakfast this time and if Eren were to eat breakfast, he would have to eat on the way to school. In some classes food weren't allowed while some accepted food in classes and it really didn't matter as to what was it, as long it had a container of some sort. Though, this was only in the mornings.

Grisha walked outside with keys in hand. Eren walked outside and Grisha gestured him to ride with him. He put on his shoes while riding to school. But an important thing was forgotten. He had his jacket on but that wasn't really important as to what he was missing.

School finally was seen and the father turned to the directions to drop Eren off. Eren got out the car and waved to his father. There was a slight breeze, blowing the trees slightly. Eren grabbed onto his shoulder as he would to his bag but it was missing!

The normal expression of Erens face left as his soul left his body. He didn't even know what time it was! He rushed into the school, went to the office and got excused. Kinda.

He had lunch detention, but at least he went to class.

"Why is the Suicidal bastard late for class? It seems that the goody two shoes ain't even good at all!" Jean said.

"I slept more than the time I would wake up! And who even came up with the name 'Suicidal Bastard'?" Responded Eren. "Who the hell thinks I'm a 'Goody two shoes'? Huh horse face?"

"Horse face?!" Jean got up from his seat.

"Boys! Now is not the time! Jean get a grip!" Mr. Zoe said. The class laughed silently, looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with the three. Mr. Zoe sighed as he held his hand out to get the excused tardy from Eren. "Continuing our lesson, today we are going to dissect a frog—or this will be a demonstration as to of what we're going to do tomorrow." The class was now quiet, as they were interested.

"Now who here has not dissected a frog or any animal as of yet?" He said. Half of the class raised their hands. "Before you question, the frog is alive but will soon be dead. When you students actually dissect the frog, there will be nerves moving and it's a possibility that the heart will be beating."

"I hope none of you have a problem with this. This is science. If you have a problem please bring an excuse or note. If you just don't want the frog to be harmed, well guess what? It will. I'm talking you vegetarians whom are sensitive." The class got quiet. A few were recording on a social media app. Snapchat, they call it.

A few captioned it. **_"Savage!"_** , ** _"DAMN THAT WAS HARSH"_** , **_"It's not even the first quarter! This teacher is a savage!"_**. The word "Savage" is mostly used to a person who doesn't gives a damn. The word can be used in a roast or things that can be true, but just don't have the balls to say or do it.

One or two people got butt hurt and stayed quiet to not be embarrassed. Mostly in public. Especially to the people they admire.

"Put your phones away. What's with this generation and their phones? When I was your age I read books. I read in class and of course my teacher got mad, but, overall I prefer books over than what we have here."

"Is your teacher still alive?" A student asked.

"You make it sound like I'm old! I'm in my mid-forties dammit! What was with that stupid question anyway? Of course he's dead!" He yelled. The class laughed silently, while others were speechless and the bell rang. "Remember what we're doing tomorrow!"

Second hour was normal. Eren's next hour was going to be rough. He was nervous. He would also be if he didn't forget his bag. Also his crush was also in there.

Another thing to be nervous about.

Like, who wouldn't be nervous if your crush was in the same class as you, doing something in front of the class? While everybody in that same room stares at you? Even more nervous if you had glossophobia or speech anxiety. In which, a fear of speaking to a public audience. This was common among people.

Eren entered his class room and noticed that the chairs were arranged differently. He just stood in the back of the class. People followed him, knowing that they didn't know what to do. Students were all in the back of the class. Then Mrs. Bachelor finally said something, "Sit anywhere you want. This is an seating that so you can focus the presenters that will be presenting today. But only the five—or ten first people will present, against their partners."

"First up is Lena Tom and Connie Springer." They sat at the first two tables, facing each other. "Next is..." then it continued. Eren remembered the low chance he had gotten when he is called up to answer a question or do a question that is up on the board. But that all came downhill. "Eren Jaeger and Olou Bozado!"

_"I want to die..."_ Eren whispered as he got up and slowly walked to the seat he was supposed to sit at. He looked down on his way over. He sat down and looked at his opponent and died inside. He was prepared while the brunette was not.

"Essay, Eren?" His teacher asked. He shook his head. "Notes?" He shook his head. "Papers?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

He slowly looked at her with no emotion and looked her in the eyes, "I forgot my bag."

As much as Mrs. Bachelor wanted to spoil her student and get an easy grade, she couldn't. This was the only day to present for those whom were called out. She couldn't do anything. She wasn't in charge. "Sorry, put can you put it in the best words as you can recall?"

So he started from the beginning as to where Helen Keller was born. What date, and the year. Then he told how she got blind. He talked about how she was educated and talked from there to what she has been successful of when she was alive.

When he was done, it was Olou's turn to read. He read with no mistakes in pronunciation with his sentences. After a minute, he was done reading. Mrs. Bachelor turned and asked, "What's your conclusion?"

_Conclusion? What is my conclusion? What does that even mean?!_

"She was successful in life and as a blind and deaf person who helped others." Eren said.

It was Olou's conclusion. After he said his, Mrs.Bachelor said, "Now on to the questions!" For this part, the opponent has to ask questions to the person they're going against. There's a limit, not by how many questions, but a time limit. You can ask as many questions as long as the other person answers. After that, it's another question to ask.

"How did Helen Keller help others?" Olou asked Eren. This took Eren awhile to think. He wanted to say "I don't know," but he just couldn't because he thought he might he points taken off. Time was running out, he had to answer.

"She helped others by having an organization to help those that also had a condition similar to hers."

"Your turn Eren?"

Eren sighed and began, "What year was Theodore elected?" He asked this because he paid little attention and focused what he was going through and what kind of situation he was put in.

"1901 to 1909." Olou responded. There was no chance winning against a president! Although Eren was glad it was all over. "Nice try, Newbie!"

_Even after a month still calls me that?_ , Eren sighed and the bell rang to his next class. Someone ran to catch up with him while Eren didn't take notice because he was looking at the ground while walking to P.E. "So what was that all about?"

"Huh?" Eren looked up and jumped a little. "I—I—"

"You looked like you had no idea what was going on. You looked like something was caught up in your mind."

"Well, I did forget my bag toda—" Eren stoped walking, so did Levi. "I forgot my bag. My gym clothes are in there." He whispered. He again looked as if his soul left his body. Levi grabbed his hand as he began speed walking.

"We're going to be late!"

Eren looked up from his unexpected action. "What if other people start looking at us?!"

"Does it look like I give a damn what they think?" It seemed as if it was in slow motion. Levi didn't give any fucks, he's just doing what he needed to do. Eren loved that. Especially when they're holding hands. But that came to an end when they arrived at the gym.

They let go and Eren went to walk to Mr. Shadis to talk to him that he forgot to bring his gym clothes. "Nope you're coming with me." Hands grabbed his wrist and led him to the boys locker room. "You know that guy I always hang out with?"

"Farlon Church?"

"Yeah anyway, he was absent today. He usually doesn't bring or doesn't have any gym clothes at all. So here—," Levi handed Eren some clothes, "—make good use of them this hour."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You just looked very hopeless and vulnerable today. I don't like it."


End file.
